


After the game

by D_rissing



Category: The Proud Family
Genre: Derogatory Language, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Maledom, Minor Violence, Sexism, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing
Summary: Dark AU from episode "She's Got Game"Penny was proud of herself (pun intended)..she was able to join the team, play the game and win, and show that couch that girls could play Football.Unfortunately the couch wasnt finish with her and been alone in the showers was to good of a chance to pass out.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	After the game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YahooSounding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YahooSounding/gifts).



> A quick one with the Penny from "The Proud family"

Penny felt really proud of herself (pun intended) as she removed her football uniform.  
  
Not only she was able to “convince” her (sexist) couch into letting her join the football team, but also was finally able to not only play her first game but also win, proving him she was more that capable of playing as good (if not better) that any of the boys.  
  
She put down her upper equipment and shirt and sat to take off her shoes.  
  
Sure being the only girl on the team meant that she had to wait for the others to shower and dress before she could use the showers and the dress room (she after all, as part of the team she had to put her equipment with the others). But was quite the small price to pay. Plus in night games (like now) there wasn’t any chances of anyone walking in a since all had long gone.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
“Feeling happy Proud?” The rough voice of her couch startled her as the big man walked behind her  
  
“Couch!!!” She cried and covered her chest with her arms (since at the moment she was only clad in a grey sport bra and her game pants) “I’m dressing here!!!!”  
  
The man just raised an eyebrow  
  
“And what’s the issue?” He asked without a care “I see my boys dressing here all the time and no one act like you are doing right now”  
  
“Well I’m not a boy” she said in angry tone  
  
“You aren’t? That’s weird” he said approaching Penny who began backing “I though all the issue was that I didn’t treat you like one of my boys” he kept waking towards her making her walk back.  
  
Something in his expression and tone really put Penny nervous.  
  
“I thought all your crying, and complaining was because I didn’t treat you like one of my boys” he began getting angrier with each step “I thought the reason why you set the director, the board, YOUR FAMILY! On me was because I didn’t treat you like one of my boys” He got closer almost making her stumble “so after all that, after I disgraced my team by letting a GIRL play the sport she isn’t MADE for, after I was FORCED to let you in the field. After all that are you telling me you DONT want to be tested like one of the BOYS?”  
  
“That’s not...that doesn’t have anything to do with this!!!” She yelled in anger as both stopped moving.  
  
“Oh but It does” he said with a snarky smile “it’s on the rules, although not surprise you haven’t read them” she snarled at him “no member of the team is allowed in the showers after hours without supervision of the couch” he looked at her “since the game is over and everyone is already gone, that means that you can’t be alone here. So be thankful I decided to sacrifice my time to make sure you are ok”  
  
“Sheesh how considered” Penny said full of sarcasm.  
  
“I am but I’m not going to spend all night for you to do all girls do when they bath” he said another insult “so take your shower quickly so I Can leave”  
  
In that moment Penny realized that both had walked inside the showers room.

“Well, what are you waiting Proud?” asked the couch.

“What?!!! You expect me to take a shower in front of you?” asked the girl

“Well I’m not going anywhere so you better take your shower now!!!”

“You are crazy!!” yelled the girl. “I’m not going to take a shower in front of you”

“It wouldn’t be the first time I see one of my boys taking a shower” he smiled at her “if that’s what you really are?” he chuckled making her angrier “or you want me to help you shower?” he gazed on her covered chest.

“You pervert!!!!” cried the girl and slap him.

Both remained still but then Couch Collins turned slowly at her with anger.

“That was a big mistake GIRL” he put enfaces in girl.

Penny got scared and tried to run around him but Collins grabbed her arm bringing her to him.

“And where you think you going Proud?” he said with anger.

“Let me go!!!” the girl struggle and kicked in his grasp trying to release herself.

“Not before you had your shower” he said with a smile as he turned on one of the showers. “Isn’t this what you wanted? Be part of the team?”

“ahhhh!!!” he cried as the water hit her “stop!!!! Let me go!!! Ahhh help!! Help!!!!” She pressed a hand on his face hitting his eye.

“ahhhh” the big man grunted in pain letting go of the now wet girl. “Grrrrr you stupid girl” and before Penny could run she was punched in the belly.

“aggggg” the girl grunted in pain but the coach wasn’t done with her.

“Who you think you are?!!!” he grabbed her and smash her against the wall head first.

“ahhhhhh!!!!” Penny fell on the floor in pain and dizzy from the hit. The water

falling over her.

“You think you can simply come around and boss me? Eh!!! And act like you deserves to be on MY team?!!!” the man looked at the downed girl, noticing how the water was dampening her bra making the cloth see through and giving him a glimpse of her breasts. “hehehe you are only a girl...a stupid girl trying to play a game for MEN…its time you learn that”

Smiling he undo his pants and lower himself taking hold of her pants while the water fell on both of them.

“You think you could force me to accept you?” he said in anger and he pulled form her pants and panties, peeling them off her legs and throwing them away leaving her fully naked form the waist down “hehehe one of my boys? You lack balls little girl” he chuckled again.

“ugg..n-no…s…ahhhh” Penny try to talk but the pain kept her down and unable to defend herself.

“Or maybe you do have some” he add with glee as he grabbed her bra and in one tug rip it away revealing her breasts “small but you have” he said in mocking tone grabbing her chest and palying with her little mounds.

“ahh..s-stop..ahhh don’t..ahhh” Penny tried to move but her body didn’t respond her.

“hahaha you would have made a good cheerleader with this body” he mocked her again enjoying the feeling of her soft breasts on his hands “that’s the only thing girls can do on this sport”

“ahh h-help…ahhh anyone uggg” she complained as he grabbed her left breasts and closed his mouth on it sucking at it “agggg stop ahhhhhh” she cried harder.

“hehehe what’s the manner? Can’t punch me? A boy would at this point” he said in cruel tone as he moved back.

Penny for a moment thought he was leaving, but then felt a pull on her legs as he part them.

“hehehe let me show you for what else you are good at” he said pulling his cock out.

Fear filled Penny´s thoughts as he got close to her pussy.

“n…no…” she cried managing to close her legs. Then tried to crawl away, slipping thanks to the wet floor. “get…get away fro me!!!” he calming grabbed one leg and pull it up. “help..help please!!! Ahhhhhhh!!!!!” she cried as he introduced his member inside her dry canal “ahh ahhhhhhh!!!!”

“ummm not bad..quite tight” he groaned pressing harder trying to force his cock inside her.

“uggg ahhhhhhhhh!!!!” Penny cried in pain as blood began to drip out her pussy after he pierced through her virginity.

“agggg ummmm” he groaned in pleasure and began fucking her sideway.

“ah ah ah ah stop ah ah ah ah!!!” Penny cried in pain as he bumped in and out her pussy. She tried to crawl, to get away but he kept his grasp on her, burying deeper inside her.

The couch enjoyed the feeling of her tight body. Her canal was dry and tight squeezing his cock sending pleasure through his body.

Penny cried trying to think a way out. But the pain kept her in place. The girl couldn’t believe that the couch would go that far just for his hate of her playing football. She groaned as he kept bumping in and out crying as she was forced to hear his moans.

“hehehe this is really ahh good” he groaned again before pulling out. Grabbing her arm he set her on her back again before forcing both legs on the side of her head pushing her pussy higher. Then he entered inside her again.

“uggg ah ah ah ah ah ple…please ah ah ah no more uggg ah ah ah ha” she groaned as he filled her. In this position their faces were closer. He enjoying her painful expression while she looked at him in horror and pain through the water falling on her face.

After a while he began moving faster and faster.

“ah ah ah ah uggg ah ah ah” Penny patted each time he hot her body.

“ah ah ah ummm I think I’m about to ugggg” he cried as he reached his limit. Fortunately for her he managed to pull out, shooting his cum on her face and body.

“ahhh not bad Proud I think do could have a place in the team after all” he said standing up and fixing his wet clothes “after all my boys could use some stress relief after the games” he laugh as he looked at her.

She was there in shock letting the water fall on her, cleaning away his cum and her blood leaving no evidence of his actions.

“Get dry and go home that’s all for today” he turn his back at her and began walking away “oh by the way…welcome to the team” he laughed his way out while she cried under the shower


End file.
